


past midnight

by octoaliencowboy



Series: Moments [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: I think Tiger might be a lil ooc in this one idk, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, of a bg extra, warning of mention of like implied attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: Dick comes home late from patrol, exhausted. Tiger worries.





	past midnight

After they’d moved in together, it became a regular part of Tiger’s nightly routine to stay up and wait for Dick to come back from patrol. He liked to be there when Dick came home, always exhausted, often bruised, ready with his knee brace and ice packs and a first aid kit, just in case. 

 

He also liked to stay awake and aware in case Dick didn’t come home on time. Not because he was an anxious, paranoid bastard, but it was definitely because he was an anxious, paranoid bastard. If something happened to Dick and he didn’t make it back, Tiger would have to act immediately and find him. A few hours could be the difference between life or death. 

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Dick to come home late. But the later he stayed out, the more Tiger fretted. And tonight, Dick was very late. 

 

Tiger tried to distract himself with a book. It didn’t work very well. He could barely focus on the words on the page. Still, he made himself stay in the armchair. Pacing wouldn’t make Dick come home any faster. 

 

_ Ten more minutes _ , Tiger thought.  _ Ten more minutes and I’ll go look for him.  _

 

Almost as soon as he thought this, a shadow appeared on the other side of the window. It creaked open, and Dick slipped inside before Tiger could get all the way out of his chair. 

 

“Richard,” Tiger breathed, the relief washing over him like a gentle wave. The relief did not last long, though, when he saw the haggard look on Dick’s face. He stopped short barely a meter away from Dick, and Dick slumped back against the windowsill, clearly ready to collapse at any moment. 

 

He appeared unharmed, but he looked like the life was draining out of him anyway. When he peeled off his mask Tiger could see deep bags under his eyes that hadn’t been there when he left— the product of stress, no doubt. The corners of his mouth were turned down in a bitter frown, as if he felt nothing but disdain for the world around him. 

 

It worried Tiger more than when he was late. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Dick didn’t answer right away. He pushed off the windowsill and approached Tiger, pushing him backwards and back into the chair he’d just gotten out of. Tiger went, concern overriding any desire he might have to protest the manhandling. Then Dick clambered into his lap, wrapping himself around him like an octopus, either failing to or not bothering to hide the fact that he was clinging. 

 

“Dick?” 

 

“A teenager jumped off the casino tonight.” Dick mumbled into Tiger’s shoulder, his voice so muffled Tiger could barely make out the words. 

 

“Oh, my god.” Tiger pulled Dick closer. “Are they—“

 

“They’re okay.” Dick said. “They’re in the hospital. But it was a close call.  _ Really _ close. I almost— almost didn’t catch them in time.” 

 

“Dick…” 

 

“They were clearly homeless. Said they didn’t have anyone left. And I— just, there are so many kids just like them out there, and no matter what I do, it’s just not enough. It’s never enough.” 

 

“Oh, Dick,” Tiger murmured, running a hand through Dick’s hair. 

 

“Don’t say it.” Dick snarled suddenly, pulling back enough to glare at Tiger. “I know what you’re going to say. Don’t say it.”

 

“I have to say it.” Tiger frowned back. “You can’t save everyone.” 

 

Dick took in a deep, shuddering breath, and closed his eyes. In through his nose, out through his mouth. “I know, dammit.” He sounded defeated, and Tiger hated when Dick sounded like that, but he had to learn he really could not save everyone. He would end up destroying himself otherwise. “I know. I’m just…  _ so  _ tired.” 

 

He curled back in to Tiger’s chest, and already Tiger could tell Dick was starting to fall asleep. He should tell him to get up, at least get out of his costume, but Tiger was not that cruel. Dick deserved this rest. 

 

So he stayed there for the rest of the night, in that armchair, with Dick sleeping— fitfully, but at least he  _ was  _ sleeping— in his lap. One of his last conscious thoughts before he joined him was that he should move them both to the bed. But Dick is too light a sleeper to be carried, and he had more than earned some uninterrupted sleep. Besides, sleeping in the armchair wouldn’t be  _ too _ bad for his back. Yeah. They didn’t need to move. 

 

By the next morning, Tiger had a killer kink in his neck, but the bags under Dick’s eyes had disappeared, and he looked better than he had last night, so Tiger considered it worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it’s not my best lol I can admit but like it’s still pretty alright for a prompt fill fic


End file.
